


Just Gals Being Pals *~* FanArt *~*

by pumkinteacup



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Banner, Fan Art, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumkinteacup/pseuds/pumkinteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A banner made in honor of the lovely gender bent fic, Just Gals Being Pals by ILikeFloralWayTooMuch :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Gals Being Pals *~* FanArt *~*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ILikeFloralWayTooMuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeFloralWayTooMuch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Gals Being Pals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280244) by [ILikeFloralWayTooMuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeFloralWayTooMuch/pseuds/ILikeFloralWayTooMuch). 



> Eep! Hope it wasn't too forward or creepy of me to create this! If so, please inform me and if not, then Yay! Just couldn't help myself, Allison Pill would make the perf Foggy and Emmy Rossum the perf Maddie xD gender bent fics are the best and this by far is the greatest. Everyone check it out, it's worth a read!

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is wondering, I created this baby with the help of the following android apps you can easily download, Photogrid, aillis, and VSCO Cam!


End file.
